


Not Fun

by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)



Series: Drabbles [38]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (not between Sterek), Bar, Drabble, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, POV Stiles, Protective Stiles, club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 13:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14106693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles
Summary: Drabble based off the words body, pleasant and fun.  Also dealing with "consent" for Consent Week at SterekDrabbles.





	Not Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) (which I run along with Smowkie) posted new words today, along with a new theme for the week, which is Consent (or lack thereof). This is my first drabble that I wrote for the challenge. There is some non-con touching between a random person and Derek, but it's not really sexual and it's taken care of quickly. I wasn't sure if I needed the non-con Archive Warning since it's not a rape/non-con sexual scenario, however, if you feel like I do need to tag that, PLEASE let me know! I will not hesitate to do so!
> 
> As usual, you can find Smowkie's drabbles [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles).
> 
> Tumblr Post

Stiles frowned when he saw Derek standing at the bar, body stiff and eyes panicked. His frown turned into a glare when he noticed the woman beside him reach out and place her hand against his chest. Derek seemed to stiffen up even more, but the woman just smiled.

Stiles pushed his way through the crowd. 

“You ready to go, Der?”

Derek turned to him and his whole body sagged in relief. 

“I’m sure you are a pleasant woman,” Stiles began, “but it’s really not fun when you touch without permission.”

The woman glared as Stiles and Derek walked out.


End file.
